


Никудышный

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Дин Винчестер всю свою жизнь был никудышным старшим братом.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Никудышный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Incest 2018 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.

Дин Винчестер всю свою жизнь был никудышным старшим братом. По крайней мере, он ежедневно уверял в этом сам себя, а временами, коль так получалось, и своего братишку Сэма. Рассеянно застегивая пуговицы на рубашке и прислушиваясь к звукам воды, стекающей по душевой кабинке в соседней комнате, Дин мысленно рассуждал о своей жизни и о том, как он до неё докатился. Да, конечно, во всем виноват только он лично, и никто более. За что только страдал Сэм, Дину было невдомек.

_Началось это все в далеком прошлом. Объятый самым настоящим адским пламенем 1983 год, плачущий Сэмми под боком и постоянно молчащий о чем-то страшном отец никак не делали Дина сильнее. Когда Джон таки осмелился посвятить первенца в свою тайну — приоткрыть занавес «семейного» дела, охоты на всякую нечисть, — Дину все равно пришлось оставаться в стороне, чтобы выполнять роль матери для младшего братишки. Они переезжали с места на место, вечно селились в людных гостиницах, где, по мнению отца, монстрам было труднее напасть. «Есть, сэр!», «Да, сэр!»... и больше ничего. Дин даже забыл, когда последний раз обращался к Джону простым и кажущимся таким теплым «папа». Но что мог сказать только начинающий понимать жизнь подросток взрослому мужчине, который вручал ему охотничий обрез, веля лучше прятать оружие от Сэмми и уезжая на, возможно, последнюю в его жизни охоту?_

_Беспрекословное подчинение, слепая вера и такая же любовь к семье... Да, Дин Винчестер определенно помнил все, что пережил в свои детские годы. Хотя, о каком детстве может идти речь? Ах, да, разве что о календарном. Взрослым ему пришлось стать очень рано. Но он помнит._

— Дин, уснул? — жизнерадостный голос Сэма вырвал Дина из глубоких раздумий. — Мы едем, или как?

— Или как, — не удержавшись от язвительных ноток в голосе, ответил Дин. — Ты же пока отмоешься, так хрен куда поехать рискнешь. Принцесса, блин...

— Ты завидуешь моей чистоплотности, — положив на пол сумку и швырнув в Дина скомканным влажным полотенцем, широко заулыбался Сэм.

Дин увернулся от летящего «снаряда» и, показав Сэму средний палец, пошел к выходу из номера, сжимая в левой руке ключи от малышки Импалы. И все-таки он никудышный старший брат. Ну, по крайней мере, он так считает, потому что его не впечатляют манеры Сэма. Значит, не сумел воспитать так, как хотел отец. Не справился. Неудачник.

Да, Дин Винчестер всю жизнь был чертовски дерьмовым старшим братом. Он прекрасно это понимал, пропуская в очередном придорожном баре кружечку пива (или рюмку чего-то покрепче) и наблюдая за тем, как жмурится его Сэмми, пытаясь повторить действия старшего брата. Дин всегда недоумевал, неужели Сэму невдомек, какой плохой пример для подражания он выбрал?

_Годы проходили, несмышленый малый превращался в симпатичного и интересующегося всем несносного мальчишку. Словно злой рок преследовал Сэма: то упадет где-нибудь, то ввяжется в драку, защищая честь понравившейся девочки, то умудрится растерять все деньги на карманные расходы, которыми хоть и скупо, но регулярно снабжал его старший брат. Тут Дину и пришлось учить мелкого защите. Жаль, что не только от простых хулиганов, а еще и от всякой нечистой силы, которой наполнена ночь и непроглядная тьма. Дин хоть и был ребенком (формально, естественно), но понимал всю серьезность сложившейся ситуации: поэтому в ход пошли самодельные тиры с банками-мишенями на пустыре Бобби, рассказы про соль, святую воду, книги с латинскими заклинаниями и прочую охотничью науку, которую надо теперь было передавать по наследству, словно реликвию. Дин очень хотел защитить брата от всего этого, но время не возвращает свой ход, не замедляет и не ускоряется. Оно течет подобно реке, и здесь главное — не попасть в водоворот и не захлебнуться. Из защиты от нечисти выплыли уроки поведения себя в обществе, а оттуда — вредные привычки, скопированные Дином от отца и Сингера, а Сэмом, в свою очередь, уже от Дина._

_Первую сигарету они выкурили вместе, одну на двоих. Правда, последующие нагоняи от их «второго отца» заставили пересмотреть Винчестеров свои взгляды на курение. Дин помнит, как Бобби отчаянно взывал к разуму «сыновей»: «Вы что, совсем уже рехнулись? Заживо сгнить хотите, идиоты? Окей, отлично! Хватайте свои сигареты и травитесь! А когда будете убегать от очередной нечисти, то дыхалку сорвете к чертовой матери! Хотя, какая вам разница? Все равно же к ней и отправитесь!» Сигареты исчезли почти моментально, уступив место поначалу безобидному пиву, а затем — напиткам покрепче. Дешевое, к чертям непригодное на вкус виски шло за милую душу после тяжелого охотничьего дня... Дин наблюдал за тем, как туманятся глаза у младшего брата, но не пытался этому противостоять, зная, как необходимо хоть ненадолго расслабиться и забыться. Сколько уже прошло времени с их первой совместной с Сэмом попойки не сосчитать, но пьяный блеск Сэмового взгляда снова и снова отрезвляет Дина, и количество выпивки, которую он успел выхлестать, не играет никакой роли. Он вспоминает всё самое нейтральное, чтобы держаться подальше от возможных глупостей и, разряжая атмосферу очередной шуткой, заглядывается на длинные ноги проходящей мимо официантки._

_Да, Дин Винчестер определенно помнит все, чему научил своего братишку, и иногда даже жалеет о своей неосторожности или поспешности. Хотя, какая поспешность? Они каждый день балансируют у невидимой черты, толку медлить? Но он помнит._

— Дин, мне кажется, что я ей нравлюсь, — сиплый шепот Сэма и легкое прикосновение к руке, резко вырвали Дина из вязких мыслей.

— Прости, что? — прокашлялся тот, опрокидывая в себя недопитую рюмку бурбона и, подозвав официантку, добавил уже ей: — Детка, повтори-ка мне виски со льдом!

Получив в ответ быстрый кивок, Дин снова развернулся к Сэму:

— Так что ты там говорил?

Лицо Сэма снова осветила улыбка:

— Та девица, которая только что приняла у тебя заказ, уже минут двадцать бросает на меня недвусмысленные взгляды. Как ты думаешь, каковы шансы, что тебе сегодня придется ночевать в Импале?

— Черта с два, братишка! — подавив невесть откуда взявшуюся во рту горечь, Дин хлопнул Сэма по плечу. — Веди её куда хочешь, сними отдельную комнату, в конце концов. А я хочу выспаться, знаешь ли, эти чертовы оборотни в моем же, сукины дети, обличье здорово утомляют. Сейчас допью и пойду вырублюсь без задних ног.

— Ну и хрен с тобой, — ничуть не растеряв своего оптимизма, ответил Сэм. — Подай мне мой рюкзак, там все кредитки. Надо же оплачивать номер...

«Да, надо», — подумал Дин, выполняя просьбу. Приняв заказ от девицы, которая и вправду вовсю стреляла глазками в сторону Сэма, он громко вздохнул.

_Как только Сэмми исполнилось тринадцать, Джон Винчестер принял решение ввести его в «семейное дело» полностью, то есть, впервые пустить на охоту за нечистью. Памятуя про подростковую неуклюжесть Сэма и даже не надеясь на то, что тот перерастет её в скором времени, Дин дал себе зарок — во что бы то ни стало наблюдать за мелким. Для Дина дело показалось довольно легким — всего-то было необходимо успокоить внезапно взбунтовавшегося призрака старого священника в Батон-Руж, Луизиана._

_Отец поручил Дину еще раз проверить знания Сэма про все необходимые действия при охоте на призрака, будто было мало того, что младший сын с детства часто засыпал под, как тогда казалось, «страшилки» брата. Лишний раз убедившись, что с Сэмом все должно быть в порядке, Дин все же с замиранием сердца наблюдал за тем, как мелкий на охоте, стараясь оправдать доверие семьи и одновременно заслонить собою Дина (ха, лучше бы за себя побоялся!), отважно боролся с заевшим пусковым механизмом ружья._

_В конце концов, отбросив ставшим бесполезное оружие, Сэм разрубил призрака железным штырем, так вовремя попавшимся под руку. Кто бы знал, что опоздай бы Джон с сожжением костей бывшего священника минут на пять, то он бы мог и не досчитаться обоих сыновей или некоторых частей их тел. Но все обошлось благополучно. Для Сэма. А вот Дин впервые в жизни до чертиков испугался чего-то конкретного. И имя этой конкретики — Потеря._

_Следующей ночью Дин не мог уснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, а потом, наплевав на все условности и возможные упреки со стороны брата, улегся возле него на узкой кровати. Проснувшийся Сэм не высказал ни единого слова протеста, лишь подвинулся, давая Дину больше пространства. Утром, да и больше никогда в жизни, они не обсуждали произошедшее. А Дин все так же продолжал рассуждать о том, что он — никудышный старший брат. Ибо только так можно было оправдать (или хотя бы объяснить) его влюбленность в Сэма. Хотя он и предпочитал прятать это чувство под другими всевозможными эмоциями._

— А мальчик вырос... — уже на выходе из бара, наблюдая за тем, как Сэм рассказывает официантке с чудным именем Лори какую-то довольно забавную историю, шепнул себе под нос Дин.

И все-таки, он — чертовски плохой старший брат.

Дин понимал это, стоя под колючим холодным душем и смывая с себя любые признаки опьянения. Любой бы поддержал его мысли, ведь какой нормальный старший брат будет учить младшего справляться со своими сексуальными потребностями, покупая тому эротические журналы и приучая к просмотру соответствующих каналов?

Да, Дин Винчестер был отвратительным воспитателем. Хотя в глазах Сэма он всю жизнь видел некую толику восхищения собою, пусть порой оно и обрамлялось болью или глубокой печалью. Но Дин старался быть лучше. Каждый день, неделю, месяц, год. Если получалось, уходил от указаний отца, только бы немного облегчить братишке существование. И что получил взамен?

Впрочем, он ничего и не ждал. Не имело смысла ломать Сэму жизнь, не для того Дин так долго корпел над созданием пусть и жалкого, но все-таки подобия семьи.

Кровать в номере была жутко твердой и неудобной; старый матрас, словно проверяя тело на прочность, успел ткнуть пружинами, кажется, в каждое из ребер Дина. Сон не шел, послал из-за двери воздушный поцелуй и ушел, видимо, искать того, кому был нужнее. Дин прыснул со смеху — с таким богатым воображением недолго было и с ума сойти. А мысли, как назло, напоминая встревоженный пчелиный рой, решили устроить из черепной коробки небольшой уютный улей, и главная из них твердила бесперебойное: «Сэм-Сэм-Сэм». Будто больше не о чем было размышлять, ну правда. Одержимость благополучием Сэма и превращала Дина в того самого плохого старшего брата, ведь в их возрасте уже давно было пора начать заботиться только о себе. Но разве Дин мог?

Самобичевание прервалось скрежетанием ключа в покрытом ржавчиной замке.

— Дин? — тихий и чуть виноватый шепот Сэма разнесся по комнате.

— Что-то ты рановато, Ромео, — Дин попытался вложить в свою фразу максимум издевки. — Джульетта разонравилась или попросту не дала?

— Да пошел ты, шутник хренов, — голос Сэма звучал глухо, пока тот избавлялся от футболки. — Я просто решил, что бессмысленно снимать кого-то на одну ночь, ведь мы все равно завтра будем за сотню миль отсюда.

— Я обычно так и делаю, — показушно зевнул Дин, переворачиваясь на другой бок и всем своим видом показывая, что собирается спать. Если бы мог, конечно, уснуть.

В спину раздраженно фыркнули:

— Но я не ты, Дин.

Дин криво усмехнулся в подушку. «Слава Богу», — едва не вырвалось у него, но Винчестерам не было позволено хвалить неизвестно существующего ли седовласого держателя небес. И хотя слова Сэма звучали в каком-то смысле обвиняюще, Дин не мог не радоваться.

Потому что он всю свою жизнь был никудышным старшим братом.

Зато Сэм всегда показывал себя примерным младшим.

И пусть даже Дину так могло казаться из-за идиотски обжигающего грудную клетку чувства, он надеялся, что так оно и есть на самом деле. В любом тандеме кто-то должен быть хорошим, а кто-то плохим полицейским, а Дин с детства знал, что у них не имелось ни единого шанса противостоять иному распределению этих ролей между ними.

Карма Винчестеров, наверное.

Когда Сэм наконец-то улегся, прекратив мучить злосчастные пружины, Дин шумно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

За окном вступал в права новый день. Кто-то давным-давно видел десятый сон, кто-то полуночничал в баре, опрокидывая в себя очередную порцию алкоголя, где-то лихо отплясывали шальные девицы с озорным блеском в глазах, маня к себе парней попредставительней. В каких-то пока еще неизведанных городах вовсю резвилась нечисть, которую Дину и Сэму только предстояло усмирить, но... Сейчас это их не беспокоило. С приходом Сэма в этот маленький мотельный номер наконец-то вернулся сон.

Всё находилось на своих местах.


End file.
